Love Stories
by Damian4eva
Summary: This is a series of one-shots/songfics about each and every couple : Some may be repeated and you might see hints of other couples in each chapter. Taking requests : You may see hints of Klaine in every chapter... Cuz I love them soo much! ;
1. Faberry

**A/n: So this is going to be a series of one-shot/songfic about basically every couple you can think of! (: Although you may see a lot of Klaine... This one is a Faberry oneshot :D ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee. The song is Mariah Carrey's I've Been Thinking Of You (:**

"Rach is in the hospital!" Kurt cried. "You gotta come down here! Lima Memorial. I know you guys are keeping your relationship a secret, but she really needs you right now."

"Who else knows?" Quinn choked out. "Who else will be there."

"Blaine is calling the rest of New Directions as we speak," he cried. "It's really bad."

"I'm putting you on speaker," Quinn informed him as she rushed to her car. "What happened?"

"She was hit by a drunk driver," Kurt sobbed. "Don't know who. He went unharmed. But she is really bad."

"How bad?" Quinn asked hesitantly, tears coming down in streams.

"Hurt one of her legs and her spine," Kurt sniffed. "She might not be able to walk again."

"Oh no!" Quinn sobbed even harder. "What about Broadway? Her dreams?"

"I don't know Quinn," Kurt replied sadly. There was some shifting on the other end. Then Blaine's voice came on.

"I'm sorry, Quinn."

"Blaine?" Quinn questioned. "Where did Kurt go?"

"Most of New Directions just got here," Blaine informed her. "We're waiting on you and Finn. Her dads are here. Nobody is allowed in but you and them."

"What do you mean I'm allowed in?" Quinn asked.

"The dads insisted that you were let in," Blaine said. "Well, they referred to you as her lover."

"So they think its Finn," Quinn concluded. Blaine agreed quietly. She drove in silence for a few minutes, sobbing silently, until she reached the hospital. She rushed right into the waiting room where all of New Directions, minus Finn, were sitting. She rushed into Kurt's arms, bawling. He comforted her while her teammates looked in shock. The head cheerleader crying over the lead soloist, who supposedly hated each other, was unimaginable.

"Where is she?" Quinn managed to ask. "Can I see her?"

"No, only Fi-" Tina began. Kurt interrupted her.

"Of course, Room three. Go ahead. I'll deal with the questions," Kurt soothed. Quinn gave him a grateful glance before rushing out of the room. Kurt flinched over the questioning gazes of his fellow glee clubbers.

"What was that about?" Santana sneered. "Q usually hates man hands!"

"And why can't we see her too?" Puck growled. "I care more about her than Fabray does!"

"Don't call her that!" Kurt bawled towards Santana. Blaine took his hand, squeezing it gently. "And nobody cares more about Rach than Quinn, Blaine, and I do!"

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asked gently. "I love the girl, and I know you do too, but what about Quinn?"

"They love each other," Kurt sniffed, glancing sadly towards the door Quinn had just left through. "So, so much."

"They're such a cute dolphin couple," Brittany said happily and innocently. "But they don't want to be hurt, so it's a secret!"

"Exactly," Kurt nodded. "Please don't spread it around. The only reason Blaine and I know is because we were the ones they came to when they were questioning."

"And they've been together for as long as we have," Blaine finished.

"Quinn is gay? Berry is gay?" Santana said unbelievingly. "Q would of told me!"

"Why?" Artie shot back. "You have been nothing but awful to her ever since she got pregnant! And you insulted Kurt before Dalton! She wouldn't tell you!"

"I have to agree with Artie," Puck frowned. "You are a little homophobic, babe."

"I'm sorry," Santana cried softly. "I don't mean to be so mean to people all the time."

"It's okay," Kurt smiled comfortingly. "I know why you did."

"Why?" Mike asked, clueless. Kurt shot him a death glare.

"Let's not talk," Tina said suddenly. "I want to wait for news about Rach. Not gossip."

Everyone nodded in consent, then sat in silence.

* * *

><p>Quinn rushed down the hall until she found the room. Bursting in, she saw her love on the bed. She looked so hurt, it was painful to look at. But Quinn knew she had to handle it. For Rachel. Ignoring her two dads, Quinn went to Rachel's bedside. Grabbing her hand, Quinn began to sing.<p>

_We've known each other  
>For a long long time But I never really noticed<br>All the magic in your eyes  
>I've been around you<br>A thousand times before  
>And you've always been a friend to me<br>But now I'm wanting more  
>I must have been so blind<br>I never realized  
>You're the one that's right for me<br>All the while I couldn't see  
>And now I feel so strange<br>I'll never be the same  
>Going 'round and 'round in circles<br>And I don't know what to do_

Quinn sang slower and smoother than the original, but it was still so emotional. Tears dropped across her face as she sang her heart out. Since they had gotten together, Rach and her had had some fights. In the end, Quinn had realized that she didn't care about any of that. All that mattered is that she loved Rachel and Rachel loved her.

_I've been thinking about you  
>In the most peculiar ways<br>I've been thinking about you  
>It's unbelievable to me<br>But suddenly I think  
>I'm falling in love with you<em>

Quinn has only been sure of her sexuality for a few months, and known she had loved Rachel Berry for even shorter. It was really sudden, but she knew it would last an eternity. All that mattered was her and Rachel, and nothing else could stand in their way.

_There's no explaining how I feel inside  
>I'm going thru a transformation<br>That's so hard for me to hide  
>I had a revelation that<br>Finally opened up my eyes  
>The one I spent a lifetime searching for<br>Was right here all the time  
>I was oblivious so very out of touch<br>All the while I couldn't see  
>You're the one that's right for me<br>And now my world has changed  
>I'll never be the same<br>Going 'round and 'round in circles  
>And it's all because of you<br>Sweet baby_

Rachel's fathers watched on in silence, for the moment was too sweet to interrupt. They didn't like having their daughter date the girl who had gotten pregnant, but they now knew that the love was too strong to stop. It was so precious, and so amazing.

_I've been thinking about you  
>In the most peculiar ways<br>I've been thinking about you  
>It's unbelievable to me<br>But suddenly I think  
>I'm falling in love with you<em>

_I've been thinking about you  
>In the most peculiar ways<br>I've been thinking about you  
>It's unbelievable to me<br>But suddenly I think  
>I'm falling in love with you<em>

_Don't you know  
>That you're blowing my mind<br>What you do to me  
>I can't describe<br>Baby I can't hold back anymore  
>I just can't conceal it<br>You're the one I really adore  
><em>

Quinn trailed off into silence. The song wasn't over yet, but the tears overcame her and she broke down crying. There she sat, sobbing, with her girlfriend's dads looking at her in pity. It was the worst moment in her life. Suddenly, she felt a squeeze. She gasped out loud. Rachel's eyes fluttered open slowly. She carefully mouthed 'I love you' before falling back into a deep slumber. Quinn stood there, holding her lover's hand, saying the same words back over and over again. Maybe everything would be alright. Because all they needed were each other.


	2. St Berry

**A/N: Here's St. Berry, as request by Elphaba wannabe (love your name, BTW)! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own (sadly) glee, although I would really love to! Song is Tell Me Why by Taylor Swift!**

"I want to sing a song, Mr. Schue," Rachel said quietly from the back of the room. Glee club had just began.

"Sure Rachel," Mr. Schuester nodded. "Why?"

"The song explains everything," Rachel muttered. "It's about forgiveness and love."

"I told you I'm not forgiving you," Finn retorted. Rachel's eyes flashed towards the tall teen.

"I don't want you too," Rachel growled. "I have found someone who cares about me. And doesn't hurt me, or my friends."

"You hurt me!" Finn hissed. "By cheating!"

"Like you haven't cheated," Rachel rolled her eyes. "Why don't you tell Quinn about the auditorium. Or bowling. You were so harsh on both of us for cheating, when you did the exact same thing. I know I was wrong to cheat, or help you cheat, and for that I apologize to both of you. But I don't want to be a part of this anymore."

"Finn?" Quinn asked. "What does she mean? You cheated on me?"

"I kissed Rachel. But it was only to get a scholarship! I love you!" Finn stammered.

"You hurt her because you wanted a freakin' scholarship?" Quinn snarled. "You hurt her! No matter what, she's my friend!"

"I'm sorry," Finn tried to apologize.

"We'll talk about this later, but I think Rach was telling us about a new guy?" Quinn grinned at the brunette.

"Not new exactly," Rachel hesitated. "The song kinda explains it."

"Whenever you're ready," Mercedes grinned from her seat next to Tina.

_I took a chance, I took a shot  
>And you might think I'm bulletproof but I'm not<br>You took a swing, I took it hard  
>And down here from the ground, I see who you are<em>

_I'm sick and tired of your attitude_  
><em>I'm feeling like I don't know you<em>  
><em>You tell me that you love me then you cut me down<em>

_And I need you like a heartbeat_  
><em>But you know you got a mean streak<em>  
><em>Makes me run for cover when you're around<em>

_And here's to you and your temper_  
><em>Yes, I remember what you said last night<em>  
><em>And I know that you see what you're doing to me<em>  
><em>Tell me, why?<em>

_You could write a book on how_  
><em>To ruin someone's perfect day<em>  
><em>Well, I get so confused and frustrated<em>  
><em>Forget what I'm trying to say, oh<em>

_I'm sick and tired of your reasons_  
><em>I got no one to believe in<em>  
><em>You tell me that you want me, then push me around<em>

_And I need you like a heartbeat_  
><em>But you know you got a mean streak<em>  
><em>Makes me run for cover when you're around<em>

_Here's to you and your temper_  
><em>Yes, I remember what you said last night<em>  
><em>And I know that you see what you're doing to me<em>  
><em>Tell me, why?<em>

_Why do you have to make me feel small_  
><em>So you can feel whole inside?<em>  
><em>Why do you have to put down my dreams<em>  
><em>So you're the only thing on my mind?<em>

_I'm sick and tired of your attitude_  
><em>I'm feeling like I don't know you<em>  
><em>You tell me that you want me then cut me down<em>

_I'm sick and tired of your reasons_  
><em>I've got no one to believe in<em>  
><em>You ask me for my love then you push me around<em>

_Here's to you and your temper_  
><em>Yes, I remember what you said last night<em>  
><em>And I know that you see what you're doing to me<em>  
><em>Tell me, why? Why? Tell me, why?<em>

_I take a step back, let you go_  
><em>I told you I'm not bulletproof<em>  
><em>Now you know<em>

"So it's about someone breaking your heart?" Puck asked. "Why would you sing this about your boyfriend?"

"Because I forgave him," Rachel said bluntly. "Please deal with it."

"Who?" Finn asked jealously.

"Jesse," Rachel whispered almost silently. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry," Kurt soothed, stepping down. "I'm here for you. If you decide this is whom you love, I'll stand by you. So will Blaine."

"Me too," Quinn nodded towards the girl. "I trust your judgment. Just keep your heart safe."

"I will," Rachel nodded. Then she whipped out her cell to send a text to her beloved.

_Just told glee club. Finn's upset but Q and K support me. –R x_

_Tell them that I say hi. I love you. Stay strong. –J x_

_Love you too. We still on for tonight? –R x_

_Totally. Can't wait! –J x_

Sighing contently, Rachel smiled and sat in between Kurt and Quinn. Everything would be alright.


End file.
